User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 15
I ruin a broken Heroic Battle After destroying Cellphone Org, we continued down the streets of the Marvel universe and came across a bunch of scattered orange bricks. Wondering why they looked so familiar, I put my hoof on one and made my horn glow. This way, I can read any memories associated with an object. This psychic ability is also used by Jasmine in Dekaranger. I saw a flashback of a Heroic Battle where the other Fantastic Four tried to rescue Mr. Fantastic from the U-Foes. The FF were utterly destroyed. Ironclad, the metal U-Foe, shrugged off Human Torch's fire like it was nothing before smashing him to the floor. Thing punched Ironclad in the gut, but Ironclad was too armored to take any damage. Then the Torch tried to blast Vector with fireballs, but Vector redirected the fireballs right into Invisible Woman. She tried to block the fireballs with her force field, but the force field was torn through as it was made of bubble wrap. Then the fireballs hit her in the stomach, sending her flying straight off the streets. After that, Vapor, the green U-Foe, poisoned the Torch so much that he fell to the floor motionless. His fire faded into nothingness before Ironclad smashed him into a crater. Then Vapor turned into explosive mist, went inside Thing, and exploded him from the inside. Unlike when I first played this Heroic Battle, the FF didn't regenerate after this carnage. Some Power Rangers monsters showed up to thoroughly finish them off. Can't believe I helped saved the Fantastic Four only for them to be utterly destroyed. I yelled at the sky, "A Heroic Battle killed the Fantastic Four today! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!?" Zero slapped me. "That's my line, Russcorn! We're fighting for the Marvel universe." "I know, Zero. Saving the world is often an impersonal risk, but MLP: FiM and Power Rangers showed me how to make conflict personal: by making the audience care about the protagonists more than the world. I may only know relatively few Marvel characters, but by fighting for them more than the strangers, it's far more personal." Trixie then asked me what a Heroic Battle was. I then explained to her that it is a classic Marvel encounter involving certain heroes. The fighters usually get battle-exclusive passives and attacks. Often, regardless of equipment, the heroes have 0.0 chance at winning. The one that killed the FF was just one of the broken and unwinnable ones. I remember doing another one right before the invaders attacked. Sif vs Amora was another one, as Amora really was that durable and overpowered. While the Power Rangers only take 22 minutes to defeat the villain, for Sif, it seemed like an eternity. All that time was for nothing. Eventually Amora said, "Sif, you have outlived your usefulness. Zero from the hit game Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance can fight much better than you! So can Princess Luna from another hit game, My Little Pony Alliance! AVADA KEDAVRA!" and shot Sif dead with a green laser. I attempted the HB again, only to get the following message: "SIF got hit by the Avada Kedavra curse and can never be used again. Ever." And there was a big red X on Sif's dialogue image, just like the one that appears on enemies I get permission to finish off. MLPA and MM: RMA don't have Not-So-Heroic Battles, instead having subgame sidequests. While MLPA has lots of WarioWare Inc-style microgame suites involving the MLP cast, MM: RMA also has pod racing like in Star Wars. Both are far more fun and varied than the unwinnable HBs. MLPA and MM: RMA already have rip-snorting main quests, but they got praised even further for taking their sidequests in a far different direction than M: AA's. Lots of WarioWare fans preferred MLPA over M: AA thanks to the varied microgames. Then I encountered the U-Foes among a bunch of Buglars. Zero, wondering why Marvel villains would suddenly start using Sentai cannon fodder, whipped out his Z-Saber to keep the Buglars occupied with him. With the Buglars redirected out of the way, the rest of us walked towards the U-Foes. Vapor gloated, "Did you see those bricks that used to be Thing? The age of the U-Foes and resurrected Sentai villains has come. If you're here to rescue Mr. Fantastic, you're out of luck. We turned him into a weapon for one of the invaders overwhelming the Marvel universe to use." X-Ray, the red U-Foe, added "The Not-So-Fantastic-Four greatly underestimated us. What makes you ponies think you can do better? The fact that you beat several of the invaders that the Marvel heroes couldn't?" Rarity replied, "These ponies of which you speak use the one magic than can never be defeated: FRIENDSHIP!" Ironclad replied, "You've got to be kidding. My armor is impregnable! No one attack can break it!" Then the orange U-Foe, Vector, gloated "Do you really think you and your war buddies can become better than us? We destroyed the Fantastic Four as if they were faceless cannon fodder!" Trixie, Rarity, Mega Man, and I all pointed SPD Licenses at the U-Foes. "Judgment! U-Foes! You're charged with kidnapping Reed Richards, utterly murdering the rest of the Fantastic Four in a broken Heroic Battle, and supporting the anti-Marvel invaders by buying their troops..." After a red X appeared over the U-Foes, we yelled, "DELETE APPROVED!" The first thing we did was separate the U-Foes so that each of us could focus on one of them. X-Ray and I flew around shooting lasers at each other. I dodged his lasers as usual, but mine didn't affect him because he's immune to energy. My lightsabers didn't do anything to him either. I Falcon Punched him in the face, knocking him into a building. After he fell and got back up, he became incorporeal to dodge my second Falcon Punch. I created a magical barrier around him which trapped both him and his lasers. Then I put him in a trash can before magically sealing the lid. Trixie was focused on Vapor. After being damaged by a magic laser, Vapor turned into poisonous mist in an attempt to poison Trixie. Trix covered her snout with one hoof while using her cape-sword to shoo the mist away. Then she took her hat off and used it as a vacuum, sucking up all the mist before remarking, "The Great And Powerful Trixie knows what you're thinking. This sucks." This was followed by Trixie magically teleporting Vapor into the same trash can as X-Ray. As X-Ray's incorporeality wore off, he got poisoned by the mist and his lasers irradiated Vapor, causing both of them and the trash can to explode. Mega Man was focused on Ironclad. Mega started by rapidly firing his small lemon shots uselessly at Ironclad. Then after dodging a punch from the metal guy, Mega climbed on his shoulder and shot him in the head with a point-blank charged shot. That didn't affect Ironclad either, who then tossed Mega aside before picking up a large concrete block to throw at him. Mega blew up the rock with a missile before shooting Ironclad with a large fireball followed by a torrent of water. Ironclad took a while to realize what happens when metal is heated and cooled. His armor-skin then began to crack from being heated and cooled. Another charged shot from Mega caused Ironclad to explode. Finally, Rarity was focused on Vector. He redirected the gems she threw at him before seeing her dodge them like Neo. She Falcon Kicked him into a wall, but when she kicked him again, he used a kinetic enhancement to shrug off the rest of her hoof-blows. After rolling to dodge his laser beam, she wrapped some cloth around him, leaped to grab onto him, and pulled it really hard with her teeth. Being restrained caused Vector's kinetic enhancement to backfire. As Rarity jumped off him, he exploded. With the U-Foes deleted, we posed and exclaimed, "Shutdown complete." It's one thing when an outside force invades and overwhelms a universe, but quite another when its native villains work with the invaders. Category:Blog posts